


冬末浆果

by SSGGSS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSGGSS/pseuds/SSGGSS





	冬末浆果

NC-17预警。新人发文，车祸现场预警。  
注：与坑神小P 设定世界无联动。  
萨拉查羽蛇血统设定。

 

金发的骑士几乎是被撞进门里的。  
厚重的木门被紧随而至的黑巫师用靴尖用力带上，发出一声沉闷的巨响。带出的气流和汹涌而至的庞大黑魔力将房间里金红色的帷幔像满帆一样猛地鼓起，水晶窗纷纷弹开，窗帘被甩出窗外。  
戈德里克可以从窗口看到繁星闪烁的夜空，他刚估量了一下格兰芬多塔楼的高度，黑魔法就突然回旋，砰的把可怜的水晶窗全部关上。  
“.......嘿，萨尔。我们这个发展会不会太快了?”  
戈德里克僵硬的回头，对着状态明显不对的挚友发出干笑。萨拉查.斯莱特林就站在卧室门口，平日打理顺滑的黑发现在滑出缎带的控制，呼吸透出一丝灼热。黑巫师抬起方才略低着的头，让友人联想起捕猎或进攻前的蛇，而不幸的是，现在猎物连跳窗逃跑的机会也失去了。  
斯莱特林碧色的眼睛正在缓慢带上鲜红的色泽，带着轻微的喘息和逐渐清晰的冰冷香气，他向着房间里紧张的金发骑士展露一个意味不明的笑容。

戈德里克感到头晕目眩。  
明明刚才还在为忐忑吐露的感情惴惴不安，在禁林银白色的月光下像草木繁茂的阴影一样犹疑战栗，不到半小时，他就在摇曳着昏黄烛光的格兰芬多塔楼上被黑发的巫师抵在门板上亲吻，来回交换彼此的津.液。润泽的黑发垂下，斯莱特林优美却一向冷峻的脸颊上红潮从颧骨蔓延至耳后，冰冷的香气更重了，戈德里克可以清晰的嗅到。澎湃的黑魔法依旧盘旋在封闭的房间，烛火摇曳，却被控制着没有熄灭。白巫师被笼罩在个子略高的友人投下的阴影中，不怎么有诚意的挣扎很快就被镇压，发出几声含糊的抱怨，情.欲的潮红从俊美的颊旁蔓延至耳边，引得斯莱特林勉强放开被啃噬的略显红肿的嘴唇（好像还咬破了一处，糟糕透顶的黑巫师），在他的脸颊上留下一串湿哒哒的痕迹，开始吮吸耳旁的软肉。  
细密的快.感像微弱的电流，从耳后一路窜到脊椎，戈德里克在挚友的怀抱里腰腿发软，明亮的蓝眼睛蒙上湿润的水汽，随着萨拉查的越来越向下的触碰变得迷离。  
不甘示弱的格兰芬多已经完全忘记自己刚才振振有词的“发展太快”，线条流畅的手臂直白地展示狮子的热情和主人的渴.望，环绕着身上同样浸染情.欲的黑发青年，一只手插入长直的黑发，另一只则急切地拨开对方样式繁复考究的黑袍，在对方修长有力的躯体上顺着优美的肌肉线条生涩地挑.逗。而一向自持的黑巫师显然情.欲高涨，潮湿而灼热的呼吸尽数落在戈德里克的被吸吮得敏感的耳旁，带起阵阵战栗。“啊.....萨拉查，别、哈啊...别咬......”金发巫师难耐地扭动被吮出点点暧.昧痕迹的肩颈，结果却被狡猾的黑巫师抽开了内搭软甲的绑带。淡白的软甲滚落在地板上，发出几声闷响，它的主人此时简直像被撬开硬壳的蚌，除了几件柔软的布料再无防备，在斯莱特林眼中也是差不多的可口诱人。  
黑巫师带着喘息发出低沉的笑声，碧绿的虹睫已被鲜红覆盖，瞳孔缩成蛇类特有的裂缝，带着狩猎欲高涨的爱意和笑意凝视着各种意义上都丢盔弃甲的金发骑士。“戈德里克......”萨拉查从唇间发出呻.吟似的低沉叹息，“......戈迪—— ”他喘息着，一手向下探进骑士服的下摆，冰凉修长的手指触碰到半硬的性.器，让戈德里克发出一声惊喘，随后便是更加焦灼的抽气和难抑的、断断续续的呻.吟。冰冷而馥郁的香气在房间里贴地蔓延。  
沼泽松、香脂冷杉、茉莉、苦涩的枳科和粘稠的蜂蜜.......情.欲中匍匐的柔软有毒的生物吐出浆果般鲜红的抖动的信子。   
戈德里克将头埋进萨拉查的颈窝，接受对方的爱意和同样炙热的亲吻，优美白皙的颈项从随着动作滑开的金发中露出，被斯莱特林一手扣住，向卧室中央柔软的大床带去。禁林中无意发现的催.情蛇类的鲜红浆果、暗藏真心的暧.昧戏言与试探、被带着晦涩植物甜腻气息的露水打湿的袍角上绣着的银色如尼文轻轻摆动。“那不如做个实验吧？”萨拉查低下头像要加冕为王或者许下一个诺言，从他手上姿态优雅地咬走鲜红的果实，伊甸园的蛇转首便献出同样诱人的欲.望。  
羽蛇血统。戈德里克在无处不在的舔.舐和火热的抚摸中昏沉地望向那双饱含欲.望的蛇类瞳孔。真他妈的神奇。感谢梅林，我还以为这家伙是个性.冷淡呢。

戈德里克抬起手臂试图遮住自己潮红遍布的脸，可是断断续续压抑难耐的呻吟背叛主人从齿间泄露，诚实地反应主人奇异的涨痛和更为尖锐的快.感，萨拉查也拉开他的手臂，红色的蛇瞳将金发青年旖旎的表情尽收眼底。三根修长的手指在隐秘的后.穴来回抽插扩张，生涩而耐心地在紧致湿.滑的内壁摸索揉弄，戈德里克双腿颤抖，被用跪趴的姿势牢牢压制在床榻和斯莱特林的结实的怀抱之间，衣物在几个糟糕的魔咒下不知所踪，光裸的腰腿暴露在初春夜晚尚显冰凉的空气中，流畅的肌肉线条并不夸张，但萨拉查记得他是怎么在一次次的战斗中获得矫健的身姿，又是如何调动这些昂然去踏过敌人和叛徒的旗帜。笔直白皙的大腿上散布深深浅浅的吻痕和几个齿印，昭示刚刚黑巫师恶劣下流的撩拨行径并没有因此收敛，甚至还用上了一两个有趣的小咒语。他们都是第一次，萨拉查不希望戈德里克受伤。  
现在他伏在金发骑士光裸的腰背上，收紧欣长有力的手臂紧紧抱住戈德里克。滚烫细腻的肌肤紧密贴合，细致地感受对方在自己手指的侵.犯下发出的低喘和颤抖，鲜红的蛇瞳深深凝视抖动的腰肢，烛光下戈德里克的身体像涂了一层蜂蜜样晃眼。股缝间紧致的小口已经被扩张得足够充分，水光淋漓，在昏暗的烛光下微微翕动，颜色艳丽而绯靡，戈德里克把前额深深低下，抵在手臂上颤抖着吐息，发出几声哽咽，模糊地抱怨了什么。   
斯莱特林抽出湿滑不堪的手指，停止动作，低低地呼唤挚友的名字——光靠呼唤这个名字，似乎连他的心脏都要一并吐出，痛苦的爱意几乎就要逼迫他倒在白巫师身前。纯粹的光明与温暖、无杂质的安悦，这个名字可以博喻太阳、燃烧的宝石、无限包容的星云、蓬勃生长的生命树和四季所有从开阔的草原和谷地上呼啸掠过的风。他记得和戈德里克在无尽的旅途中并肩坐在奇山悬崖上眺望平原上壮美的暮色，金红燃烧的天空在头顶褪成灰蓝，像巨碗将世界罩扣，早星点缀闪烁，而他的挚友笑着向他指点地平线上夜灯初上的小镇，张开双臂要拥抱世界。悬崖上呼啸的风把他的金发吹动，在夕阳下像蜿蜒流淌的火焰燃烧。  
现在他是他的了。黑巫师在狂喜和催.情魔法中亢奋。即使对早晚获得比挚友更进一步的身份几乎是确信无疑，但再一次确定自己已经得到这个不可思议的巫师依旧让人迫切贪婪，像是长久饥饿的人得到觊觎已久的续命面包，在吞咽的同时反复摸索饥渴滚动的咽喉，深怕从美梦中惊醒。  
戈德里克被略显粗暴地翻了个面，迷茫而不满地望向半路刹车的挚友——啊，再这么叫简直是恶意的刺激。我新鲜获得的恋人。于是昏头涨脑的金发巫师快乐地忘记自己的处境，带着满足的微笑撑起发软的腰给了仿佛在确认什么的恋人一个吻，一瞬间与记忆中的笑容重合。  
效果显著。鲜红的蛇瞳猛然收缩，戈德里克被精虫上脑的黑巫师抬起腿猛的按回床榻，几乎就在下一秒发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟，萨拉查全部撞了进去，一插到底。“......放松，戈迪。”萨拉查忍受着被紧致的穴.道吸吮的快感，压抑住向里冲撞的欲望，放柔因情.欲而沙哑的声线安抚哽咽抽气的恋人，一只手握住戈德里克因疼痛而疲软的性.器，连着下方的囊.袋一并揉搓起来。  
“哈啊......萨、萨尔....！”毕竟还是第一次，斯莱特林的扩张即使细致也仍稍嫌生涩，穴.口的褶皱被全部撑开，甬道胀满，阴.茎在过分的异物感中发软，又在过电般的快感中重新立起，恐惧得涨的通红，前端在黑巫师细致的把玩下吐露透明粘稠的前液，将明亮的金红色床单沾湿变深，染上情.欲晦暗的色泽。  
乘着戈德里克的注意力被前端吸引，萨拉查喘息着开始轻微抽动，冰冷的香气馥郁，细碎地吻着身下人的颈项，揉捏把玩胸.口的淡色凸起。他已经克制了很久，在果实的魔力下勉强维持理智，再一次呼唤恋人的名字，而他的恋人作为回应，抬起迷离漂亮的蓝眼睛注视着他，眯起眼发出带着喘.息的柔软笑声，向黑巫师张开了已经泥泞的大腿。  
“用力，萨拉查......好好操我。”

戈德里克不知道自己究竟被摆弄成了什么模样，金色长发蜿蜒在弄皱的床单上，黏在汗湿的有力躯体上，在烛火的照映和有节奏的摇晃下光泽流淌有如赤金的洋流起伏不定，沙哑模糊的泣音带着甜腻的哼声将斯莱特林的理智全部淹没。戈德里克的腿几乎抽搐，从他的肩头滑下，又被捉住色.情地舔吻，斯莱特林大力撞进去，又整根拔出，在敏感火热的粘膜包裹下微微转动着碾压，恶意顶撞仿佛要坏掉的前列.腺，红肿的穴.口透明的粘液滴答，还在不知餮足的张合。他本该在潮水般层层堆积的快.感下失去意识，可是在战争中磨练得素质极好的身体并不允许，只能睁着失焦的蓝眼睛在仿佛永不停歇的冲撞中流下混着低哑哽.咽的泪水，被身上的斯莱特林尽数吮去，断断续续发出带着哭腔的喘息。同样在恋人身上初尝情.欲的斯莱特林并不比戈德里克游刃有余多少，催情的果实扰动羽蛇的血统，萨拉查进攻欲望高涨，抵在对方敏感点上的阴.茎撞击愈加沉猛，呼吸潮湿沉重。戈德里克陷在欲望之中，一波接着一波的快感将本因恋人就残留不多的羞耻心瓦解，在萨拉查一下下高速而重力的撞击下张开嘴大口喘息，被手指恶劣搅动的口腔无法合拢，徒劳地吞咽着，从喉间滚落柔软温顺的呜咽和情.欲的呻吟，唾液的湿痕滑落隐没在汗湿的金发之中，烛光下闪动着色情的晶莹光泽。  
戈德里克在永无止境的颠簸中恍惚地望向窗外，小腹被自己的精.液弄的湿哒哒，放任自己沉重滴水的身体被恋人反复爱抚开拓，透过先前被不幸折磨的巨大水晶窗和生理的泪水望向漆黑的夜幕中晶莹闪耀的银河。而萨拉查附身与他脸颊相贴，十指相扣。爱意伴随越发混乱的喘息蔓延，戈德里克在一声骤然拔高的颤抖哭腔里绞紧了体内持续膨胀的阴.茎，蛇类的结在痉挛不止的内.壁里成型。烛光摇晃，浓重的爱意伴随斯莱特林的一声叹息填满并不狭小的卧室。  
初春寒夜，繁星低垂，闪耀的银河在天穹流淌，高处凛冽的寒风呼啸着冲撞水晶窗棂，发出一声声让人心安的闷响，而金红装饰的卧室里被火热的喘息和深沉爱意的低诉所充实，像一个结实坚牢的屏障将深冬的尾巴隔离，城堡温暖的春天在此处先一步降临。微咸暧昧的潮湿气息混合冰冷馥郁的余香氤氲在温暖的房间。萨拉查拥抱着终于在他怀中带着沐浴露香气沉沉睡去的戈德里克，不可一世的黑暗君王此刻将高傲的头颅深深垂下，埋进打卷的金发，只为呼吸恋人温暖的气息，毫不在意头上的王冠。  
世界重心偏移，烛火和不朽的星光皆伴随怀抱中呼吸起伏的恋人。这个是真的，以往不可窥探的斯莱特林此时剖白的爱语都是真的，他怀中金发骑士的体温，重量，睫毛的颤动，嘴角的格兰芬多式偷笑也是真的。  
黑巫师再次发出一声叹息，压着怀中倔强装睡的戈德里克翻了个身。  
“既然还醒着，格兰芬多先生，我们继续吧。”

 

霍格沃茨的早晨总是充满活力的。  
罗伊娜点了点自己带的学生人数，揪回几只乱跑的小动物，将他们领进拉文克劳休息室手把手准备上午的禁林探索实践。吵吵闹闹的队伍混合了不同学院的学生，对于这难得一见的串休息室兴奋十足，穿过长长的楼梯挤在在了拉文克劳休息室门口个个伸长脖子打量。  
后世出名的拉文克劳鹰首石像对着霍格沃茨无所不知的睿智女巫缓缓开口。  
“黑巫师萨拉查.斯莱特林在戈德里克.格兰芬多的床上施展的改良情.趣润滑咒是由哪三个中级咒语复合而成的？”  
“.......啊？”一向沉着的茶金色发的女巫罕见的展露一丝茫然，“什么？什么什么咒？谁在哪用的？”  
鹰首石像前的学生陷入集体沉默。  
“天啊，”队伍末尾的一个女孩喃喃地说，“我要赶快告诉我的朋友们。”

 

 

（于是整个学校都知道了他俩还在补觉：）


End file.
